


Ground Control to Mituna Captor

by KarkatVantabulous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Psionics, flushed- Latula Pyrope/Mituna Captor, pale KurTuna, pale- Kurloz Makara/Mituna Captor, pre-incident Mituna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarkatVantabulous/pseuds/KarkatVantabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know that Mituna suffered severe thinkpan damage from protecting his friends from some sort of monster, but how exactly did it happen?</p><p>((Insipired by Ground Control to Major Tom by David bowie!!: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iYYRH4apXDo  and from a youtube video, Mituna's Gallop!: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cht80JzvC_g ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ground Control to Mituna Captor

"K..Kur..Kurolz!! Hurry up!! We gots ta get EVERYONE over here for ... for .. for my song!!" Mituna stuttered out at his mute moirail that he was tugging along. Kurloz simply smiled as wide as his stitched mouth allowed him and awkwardly tried to sign with one hand. When he noticed his moirail wasn't even paying attention he lowered his hand. Mituna had something 'special' planned out for all their ghost friends, a song to be exact.

The yellow blooded troll dragged his moirail along, calling out for his friends to follow them. Some of them, Cronus, Meenah and Horuss, were more reluctant to follow, but Kurloz gave them one of his famous _'get your fucking ass over here and see what Tuna's showing us or i'll beat you to double death'_ looks and they scurried along behind them. The helmet wearing troll lead the other eleven ghosts to a memory, most likely some human's, of a small stage. There were logs in front of it and the trolls all sat down, Latula, Kurloz, and Meulin up in front.

Mituna hopped up on the stage, quietly mumbling to himself. After a good moment or two, he clapped his hands and cleared his throat. The yellow blooded troll then proceeded to take off his helmet, or more try. He couldn't figure out how to unhook the straps under his chin and got frustrated, causing Latula to scramble on stage with her matesprit and help him out.

Mituna stuttered out a thank you and the Knight of Mind kissed her flushed love on the cheek before hopping off the stage and settling back down. The Heir of Doom kicked his discarded helmet off stage and cleared his throat. He stood up tall and proud, the messy mop of hair covering his eyes still frizzy from being underneath his headgear. This, of course, annoyed him greatly. He grunted and shook his head rapidly and flipped his hair back, briefly showing the red and blue scars that ran from his eyes he received oh so long ago. His hair went back to its position in front of his eyes and Mituna saw it best to just keep it there. Now it seemed he was ready, his friends waited patiently for their yellow blooded friend to begin his song, and he did.

"Ahem. Yeah i used to be a powerful heir of doom, two fold zoom. But the whole world thought i was a teensy dipwhdoashfcoauqhf. Knew the whole damn place was meant to die but no one ever listened or asked me why! Now everyone's dead just like i said, yeah no one ever listens to the crazy guy!" Mituna sang his song out loud and proud. Once he was finished He stood there, mouth stretched into a toothy smile, and waited for some sort of response from his audience.

Kurloz was the first to clap. Latula, Meulin, and Kankri following in suit. Pretty soon the rest of the twelve were clapping their hands together and whistling or making comments such as _"That was great!" "Good job, Tuna!"_ or _"Wonderful song!"_ This brought a smile to the mentally incapacitated troll. Mituna hopped off the stage and straight into the arms of his highblood moirail. Though everyone was complimenting Mituna on a job well done and smiling and having a jolly old time, there was a certain sadness in the air. Mituna didn't sense it. He was too busy bathing in the praise to notice the prodigious guilt looming over the heads of the rest. The song only brought back memories of their session, memories of their inconsideration of Mituna's warning, and that consideration had caused an elite member of their team and their beloved friend to sacrifice himself.

It all started like this....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mituna was pacing back and forth in his respiteblock. His block was covered in posters of various of the latest and greatest video games, photographs of himself with Latula, Kurloz, Kankri, Cronus, Meulin or Rufioh. Clothes were lazily thrown on the floor, littering it alongside a couple skateboards both broken and not. His respite block was located just in between Kurloz and Latula's, who could most likely hear his pacing and disgruntled noises. Mituna didn't care, he _wanted_ them to hear so they could come in and he could just try to warn them once more.

 _'It's fine, honeybee!'_ His matesprit explained and his moirail would nod his head, agreeing with the Knight of Mind. But Mituna _knew_ it wasn't fine. He knew something was going to happen. And he knew he was the only one that could prevent this seeing as no one believed him. It was going to happen later today, when everyone else was nestled in their recoupercoons and dreaming of beating the game and stepping off this meteor. But none of that would happen if Mituna didn't stop what the voices in his head were screaming would happen.

The psionic sighed and plopped down on his revolving chair in front of his desk once more. He opened up his husktop and clicked on their chatting application: trollian. His eyes scanned the screen that displayed the troll tags of his friends, all in their respective hues.

aberrantAttendent

aviatingThespian

thoughtlessAbdication

cavalierGallurous

alleycatCupid

genderedArtriculate

gamegrlCredz

arachnidsGrowth

centaursTiresias

tyrannicalClown

casanovaAquarium

clammyCommander

The Heir of Doom read the trolltags over and over again. Who could he talk to? Who amongst his friends could he try to convince yet again that some horrible thing was coming and would most likely blow them into oblivion. After a solid ten minutes of debating, Mituna finally clicked on Kankri's screen name, hoping the Seer of Blood would see their the near inevitable deaths.

thoughtlessAbdication[TA] **began trolling** gallurousCavalier[GC]

TA: H3Y K4NKR1

TA: W3 N33D 70 74LK

TA: 17'5 480U7 7H3 V01C35

TA: 17'5 H4PP3N1NG 70N1GH7

TA: W3 H4V3 70 570P 17

GC: Mituna we've talked a69ut this 6ef9re. I haven't had any visi9ns of 9ur friends dying due t9 s9me s9rt 9f m9nster y9u claim t9 have seen 9r heard. Everything and every9ne is and will 6e fine.

TA: N0 W3 W0N'7. N0T UNL355 Y0U DUM845535 G37 0FF Y0UR H1GH MU5CL3 834575 4ND R34L153 7H47 5H17 C4N G37 4ND K1LL U5 0N 7H15 5H177Y M3730R.

GC: Mituna if i have t9ld y9u 9nce i have t9ld y9u a milli9n times, n9thing will attack us. We are all perfectly safe. And next time i highly suggest that y9u tag the next time y9u curse, it c9uld and quite frankly is highly triggering t9 me. 6ut n9t 9nly t9 me, it c9uld 6e t9 the 9thers as well.

TA: WH47'5 7R1GG3R1NG 15 7H47 N0N3 0F Y0U 5H17 H34D5 83L13V3 M3!

thoughtlessAbdication[TA] **ceased trolling** garrulousCavalier[GC]

Well that was time well wasted. Kankri clicked away from Kankri's name and decided to try someone else. Kankri had to be lying. Mituna was hearing their voices for crying out loud! He was the _Heir of fucking Doom_. This was _his_ thing, Kankri couldn't just waltz in here and use his supposed Seer powers and trump his knowledge of the future's doom. Mituna's psionics were crackling, he needed to calm down. The conversation with Kankri had slightly upsetted, or triggered, the yellow blood. He quickly clicked on his moirail's troll tag and began rapid fire typing.

thoughtlessAbdication[TA] **began trolling** tyrannicalClown[TC]

TA: 1'M 50 FUCK1NG 71R3D 0F 7H15 5H17.

TA: N0 0N3 FUCK1NG 83L3iV35 M3! WH47 7H3 FUCK!!?? H4V3 1 B33N WR0NG 1N 7H3 P457?? N0. 50 WHY 7H3 FUCK W0N'7 Y0U GUY5 83L31V3 M3 N0W???????

TC: WHOA THERE MY PALEST A LOVES, I GOTTA GET MY UNDERSTAND ON FIRST BEFORE I TRY TO ANSWER ANY A THOSE QUESTIONS YA SENT AT ME.

TC: ARE YA TALKING ABOUT THEM VOICES YA BEEN HEARING LATELY? ABOUT THEM HUGE AS MOTHERFUCKING FUCK BADDIES COMING AT US AND POSSIBLY BLOWING US UP SO HIGH I COULD MEET THE MIRTHFUL MESSIAHS IN PERSON?

TA: Y35 7H47'5 3X4C7LY WH47 1'M 7AlK1NG 480U7!

TC: TUNABRO, MY RAD RAIL, AIN'T NONE A THAT GONNA HAPPEN. WE'RE ALL AS SAFE AS CAN BE. TRUST ME, WOULD A BROTHER EVER LIE TO YA?

TA: UGH.

TA: Y0U KN0W WH47

TA: F1N3.

TA: 1F Y0U 455H0L35 W0N'7 83L31V3 M3, FUCK 4LL 0F Y0U.

TC: :o?

TA: 73LL L47UL4 1 L0V3 H3R V3RY MUCH.

thoughtlessAbdication[TA] **ceased trolling** tyrannicalClown[TC]

Mituna angrily shut his husktop off and jumped out of his chair. His psionics were crackling like mad, but he willed himself to calm down, he didn't want to tire them out. No, he needed his telekinetic abilities for later on.

The time could not pass soon enough. Mituna spent the rest of the day pacing his respiteblock and trying to distract himself with video games or magazines or _something._ Finally, the time came. The Heir of Doom took his migraine pills and slid his helmet on. Everyone was fast asleep and Mituna was able to crack his door open and skateboard down the hall. He wasn't worried about waking anyone, all his friends were really heavy sleepers. Well...they were heavy sleepers if they _were_ asleep. Kurloz was far from sleep, infact he was waiting for the sound of his moirail's door and the fading sound of his skateboard.

The Prince of Rage sighed and stood up, quickly following his palemate. The Subjugglator knew his moirail would try something like this, but he assumed this was best for Mituna. Maybe when he saw that nothing was coming he would finally calm down and allow Kurloz to pap and hug him and carry him back to his unique respiteblock to gently ease him into his bi-coloured recuperacoon.

Kurloz silently followed Mituna all the way up to the rooftop of the meteor they were currently inhabiting. The Heir of Doom stopped right smack in the middle of the roof and looked up. The helmet he wore shielded his eyes, but Kurloz knew that those red and blue eyes of his were tearing up the sky above them, looking and waiting for any sign of trouble.

"Mituna!" Kurloz called out, jogging after palemate. Mituna quickly spun around to see his highblood moirail approaching him. This was bad. Mituna looked from the sky to Kurloz, it was coming. "Tunabro, the motherfuck ya think you're doing out here? Ya s'posed to be in your miraculous double coloured coon getting your Z's on."

"Kurloz you have to get out of here." Mituna quickly said in a sort of panicked tone. It was nearly here and his diamond bro was also here. This was a disaster already. "Kurloz, you need to leave NOW." The yellow blood gently pushed his juggalo friend away, turning back at the sky. It was so close.

"What? Tuna--" Kurloz wasn't able to finish his sentence. A loud, shrill screech had cut him off. Mituna cursed himself mentally and Kurloz's attention turned towards the sky where a large shadowy figure was rapidly approaching them. Kurloz's eyes widened. Mituna was right, and now they were screwed. Before Kurloz could even get another word out Mituna began sprinting towards the shadowed beast. He pulled his helmet off and threw it to the side, within seconds of yanking his helmet off, Mituna was blasting his blue and red psionics at the beast momentarily stopping it.

Mituna could feel the beast fighting back, so he put more power into his psionics. The power he was putting in was already starting to strain his eyes and his pan, but he couldn't stop now. No, he had to keep pushing himself. Mituna took a tentative step forward, pushing the beast back. This was good. This was progress, but the beast was still fighting back. He wanted to go down the hard way? Fine. Mituna wasn't one to be taken lightly.

Bigger beams of blue and red shot out of the lowbloods eyes. This was burning him, but not to a point where Mituna would just stop. He was tough, he had to keep going. He willed himself to make the beams bigger and stronger, pushing this hell creature back. Then, something remarkable happened. Something new.

Mituna began floating up, but he didn't notice it right away. No, he noticed it when he was floating in the middle of a giant sphere of blue and red electricity. The two colors meshed together to create purple sparks and they seemed even feistier than his normal blue and red ones. The psionic could hear his moirail's distressed calls faintly from the outside of the loud sizzle of electricity.

"MITUNA!!" Kurloz screamed out, god he was going to lose his voice if he didn't ease up on the screaming. But who cares? His _moirail_ was in this...this...giant ball of sizzling dangerous electricity! Kurloz's eyes were glued to the thick beam of blue, red, and purple electricity that was shooting from the sphere and to the shadowy monster. Mituna was going to burn himself out if he continued this."TUNABRO! COME ON GIVE A BROTHER SOME SORT A SIGN THAT YA STILL GOT YOUR LIFE ON!" Kurloz was desperate, it rang in his voice. He didn't want to lose his moirail, he didn't want Mituna to die because Kurloz and the others didn't believe him over something so small and avoidable.

"I'm floating in the most peculiar way...and my psionics look very different..." Mituna said, just loud enough for Kurloz to hear. The psionic knew this was working...whatever this was, but he could still feel the beast fighting back. He had to give more. The gemini troll tried to make the giant sphere larger, create more purple sparks. But he couldn't, he had reached his limit.

 _'Screw the limit.'_ Mituna thought to himself. He had to give more, this was the only way that piece of shit monster would die. _'Think of them...'_ Mituna thought whilst trying to strengthen the beam. _'Think of Meulin and Cronus and Rufioh and Kankri...Meenah, Horuss, Damara, Porrim, Areana...Kurloz...Latula...'_ With that, a large spurt of his psionics joined the sphere, more purple sparks appeared and Mituna could feel the beast's fighting subside.

Something warm and wet ran down the gemini's cheeks. Tears? He pressed a finger to the liquid and examined it. No, not tears, _blood_. More blood seethed out of Mituna's ears, this wasn't good. He could feel something happening, something very wrong was happening to his thinkpan, it felt like it was melting. His thinkpan was melting in his skull and it _burned_. His eyes burned, he could feel the burning sensation run up his forehead and down his cheeks. This is what it must feel like when your psionics burn out.

The gemini gave out a loud, shrill screech in pain. He writhed in agony, the burning was too much for him but he couldn't stop. He was so close to killing this beast. Just a little more.

With one final cry of pain, the beast was nothing more but sheer ash. The giant sphere of blue, red, and purple electricity faded away and Mituna Captor fell to the ground. The capricorn troll flash stepped to his bleeding moirail. By now everyone was awake and they all had rushed to the rooftop. Kurloz didn't care though, he was too focused on his moirail who _wouldn't wake up._

"Kurloz what in gog's name happened?!" Kankri shouted, all he could see was Kurloz kneeled over something emitting smoke. Kurloz shook his head and gingerly cupped the gemini's cheek, purple tears streaming down his cheeks and smudging his white makeup.

"His eyes an...an ears all up an spilling his golden hue...he ain't openin' his eyes there's something wrong!" Kurloz shook as a small sob escaped the usually frightening troll. No one had ever seen Kurloz like this, it was all kind of surprising, then again from what they gathered something had happened to Mituna. "Can ya hear me, Tunabro? Can ya hear me, palest a loves? Can ya hear--"

"TUNA!" Latula shouted, cutting off Kurloz and finally having stepped closer so she could see what Kurloz was covering. The libra troll quickly ran to her matesprit and crouched down next to the capricorn. "Tuna, baby, Honeybee, come on. Open up them rad dual-colored eyes and...and...please." Latula pleaded, pushing the hair out of Mituna's face. Red and Blue scars now decorated his face. The started from his eyes and ran up his forehead onto his scalp. The yellow blood stained the unconscious trolls cheeks. Turquoise tears streamed down Latula's cheeks, was she never going to be able to see her matesprit again? Was this really the end of Mituna Captor?

The psionic's eyes fluttered open, the bright red and blue hues of his eyes now dull and looking lifeless. He was confused, he wasn't sure why he was on the ground or why his face felt wet or why his head or eyes felt like they were one fire. He was confused and it frustrated him. Now, normally when Mituna was frustrated he would grunt and just be more irritable than usual. But Mituna wasn't sure what to do when he was frustrated now, his thinkpan was broken. He couldn't properly comprehend what he was feeling. So what did he do? He threw a tantrum of course.

He kicked his legs and flailed his arms. He screamed and wriggled around. He shouted curse words at everyone but his speech pattern seemed different. He stuttered more and his words were broken and had letters in where they weren't supposed to, though they were still understandable. The others looked at each other in confusion. They didn't know what was wrong with Mituna, but they all knew one thing. He would never be the same again.

And that's the story of how Mituna Captor sacrificed himself for his friends.


End file.
